transformers_contactfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Contact Wiki
Transformers: Contact is an upcoming science-fiction action novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and based on Hasbro's Transformers characters. Television actors Olivia Hastings Holt and Leo Howard star as the primary human protagonists alongside Ryan Lee and his friends Jonathan Martin Hicks, Damon Grouette, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson, Caleb Meyerhoff, Angelica Malagon, Eric VanderZwaag and Megan Tan. The plot follows the Great Wars between the heroic Autobots and villainous Decepticons. In the novel, the Autobots evacuate Cybertron after their efforts to liberate the planet from the Decepticons fail, and Bumblebee is sent to establish a base of operations on the planet Earth so the Autobots can regroup. However, the Decepticons soon trace Bumblebee to Earth, and it falls to the young scout to defend the planet with the help of new human friend Olivia Holt. The novel will be published through the computer program Blurb and is expected for release in 2019. Plot On the planet Cybertron, the Autobot resistance led by Optimus Prime is on the verge of losing the civil war against the Decepticons and prepare to evacuate the planet. However, the Decepticon army under Megatron's leadership intercepts them during the evacuation, and Optimus Prime sends Autobot scout Bumblebee to Earth on an escape pod in order to establish a base of operations where the Autobots can regroup. Sometime later, Bumblebee crash-lands on Earth in the year 2016. His arrival disrupts a training exercise by Sector 7, a secret government agency that monitors extraterrestrial activity on the planet. Agent Ryan Lee, under the assumption Bumblebee is a hostile alien invader, orders his team to attack the scout. Following a brief chase, Bumblebee attempts to reason with Agent Lee, though his efforts are interrupted when their position is bombarded by the Decepticon Triple-Changer Blitzwing, killing Ryan's entire team in the process. When Bumblebee refuses to give up the whereabouts of the other Autobots, Blitzwing severely damages the scout and prepares to kill him. Despite these injuries, Bumblebee manages to turn the tables on Blitzwing, killing him with one of his own missiles. Before collapsing from his injuries, Bumblebee scans an old 1967 Volkswagen Beetle. Meanwhile, teenage actress and singer Olivia Hastings Holt is preparing for a huge concert taking place in Chicago in two weeks. Her uncle, Karsten Seidel, continually shows her support, though hampering her progress because of his injured knee. One afternoon, after finishing filming for her upcoming television show Evolution Rising, Olivia stops by the junkyard that belongs to her father's friend Eric VanderZwaag. When Olivia discovers an old yellow Volkswagen Beetle in the junkyard, Eric offers it to her as a 17th birthday present. When trying to start it, Olivia unknowingly activates a homing signal that is detected by Decepticons Shadowcat and BarTrap as they interrogate and execute Cliffjumper on one of Saturn's moons. A short time later, Olivia attempts to fix the Beetle with help from her friend and fellow actor, Leo Howard. In the middle of the repairs, the Beetle transforms into Bumblebee, much to the surprise of Olivia and Leo. After some initial tensions, Bumblebee introduces himself and assures them he doesn't mean any harm. Upon learning of his mission to establish a base of operations for his allies and to protect the planet, Olivia decides to keep his presence a secret from her uncle and his girlfriend. Elsewhere, Agent Lee begins his search for the Autobot scout Bumblebee, leading his new team across the Nevada Desert. An unknown signal is detected by Dr. Jonathan Hicks, revealed to be the Decepticons Shadowcat and BarTrap. The two Decepticons trick the humans into believing them to be peacekeepers, pursuading Dr. Hicks and the rest of Sector 7, despite Lee's disagreements, to help them find and capture Bumblebee, whom Shadowcat claims is "a fugitive and a traitor." Back at Karsten's apartment, Olivia and Leo discuss the importance of their discovery and what it could mean for the world. Having heard enough from the Autobot scout, Olivia wants to help Bumblebee complete his mission, despite knowing the risks. In the garage, Bumblebee is checking his systems and in the process accidentally ends up destroying a section of the apartment building, including Karsten's apartment. This also causes an energy spike that attracts Sector 7's attention. When Karsten's girlfriend Taylor blames her for the destruction, Olivia finally expresses her frustration over the stress of the last six months before angrily leaving with Bumblebee and Leo. However, they are quickly intercepted by Sector 7 and the Decepticons. Bumblebee is captured while Olivia and Leo are taken to the police station. Having heard about her younger sister's misadventures, Morgan Holt arrives to retrieve her sister from the authorities. After enduring a lecture from Morgan about responsibility, Olivia convinces her sister to cover for her and Leo as they follow Ryan to the Sector 7 outpost where Bumblebee is being held. Shadowcat and BarTrap torture Bumblebee into revealing the whereabouts of the other Autobots, discovering that they are coming to Earth. They leave him for dead after revealing their plan to bring the Decepticons to Earth. After alerting Ryan to the truth about the Decepticons, Dr. Hicks is killed by BarTrap. Ryan immediately goes to his superior, who orders him to stop the Transformers by any means necessary. Olivia electroshocks Bumblebee back to life, restoring all his systems. After fighting past Ryan's obstruction and attempt to re-secure Bumblebee with the help of Leo, Taylor, Karsten and Eric, Olivia and Bumblebee set out to prevent Shadowcat and BarTrap from contacting the Decepticons using a radio tower at a nearby harbor. While Bumblebee engages BarTrap in combat, Olivia climbs the radio tower with the intent to sabotage the signal. Ryan soon arrives on the scene in a helicopter, providing Olivia with cover fire against Shadowcat, who ultimately shoots his helicopter down. Bumblebee saves Ryan at the last minute, though pays the price for his heroics when BarTrap rips out his voice box, rendering the scout mute. Bumblebee retaliates with a chain, binding BarTrap and entangling his systems when he transforms, allowing Bumblebee to rip him apart. Olivia succeeds in shutting down the beacon, resulting in an enraged Shadowcat pursuing her. It is at this point the Autobots Air Raid and Silverbolt arrive, allowing Bumblebee to intercept Shadowcat and saving Olivia's life. Despite being outnumbered, Shadowcat gains the upper hand, but is prevented from killing Bumblebee when she is fired upon by Ryan; returning the favor for Bumblebee's previous actions. Taking advantage, Bumblebee shoots down the radio tower, which falls on Shadowcat's position, killing her in a fiery blaze. Ryan, having a change of heart and grateful toward Bumblebee, allows them to escape before the United States Army arrives. Bumblebee, Air Raid, Silverbolt and Olivia drive to the hills overlooking the city where Olivia, realizing that Bumblebee has a greater purpose on Earth, says her goodbyes. The three Autobots then depart while Olivia reunites with Leo and her family. Bumblebee, Air Raid and Silverbolt meet up with Optimus Prime in the woods, where Optimus compliments Bumblebee on protecting the Earth in their absence. After inspecting his systems, the Autobot medic Ratchet vows to fix Bumblebee's voice box, no matter how long it takes. The small group of Autobots then turn to witness the arrival of other Autobots from deep space. Sometime later, Olivia performs in Chicago in front of hundreds of people, including her friends and family. After the concert, Olivia returns home to find Bumblebee parked outside, greeting her with his horn. Olivia happily runs to Bumblebee, much to the amusement of Leo and her family. With her uncle's permission, Olivia and Leo ride off with Bumblebee to meet Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. In deep space, Soundwave detects faint radio transmissions from the Milky Way sector. Following orders from Megatron, Soundwave signals the other Decepticons to rendezvous in the Milky Way sector; the Autobots have been located... Cast Humans * Olivia Hastings Holt - A television actress and rising singer who befriends Bumblebee shortly after he arrives on Earth. * Leo Howard - An old friend of Olivia's who is also a television actor. It is hinted that he might have a crush on Olivia, though it is unconfirmed. * Ryan Lee '- An agent of Sector 7, a government organization that monitors alien activity on Earth. He serves as the primary human antagonist. * '''Jonathan Martin Hicks '- An agent of Sector 7 and part of Ryan's team. * 'Damon Grouette '- A sheriff who enters into a high speed chase with Olivia, Leo and Bumblebee. * 'Karsten Seidel '- Olivia's uncle who lives in an apartment building with his girlfriend. * 'Taylor Williamson '- Karsten's girlfriend who works at the local grocery store in downtown Los Angeles. * 'Caleb Meyerhoff '- Ryan's superior at Sector 7. * 'Angelica Malagon '- An agent of Sector 7 and part of Ryan's team. * 'Eric VanderZwaag '- The owner of a junkyard where Bumblebee goes into hiding before being discovered by Olivia. * 'Megan Tan '- A rookie agent of Sector 7 who is assigned to Ryan's team. * 'Morgan Holt '- Olivia's older sister. Autobots * 'Optimus Prime '- * 'Bumblebee '- * 'Ratchet '- * 'Ironhide '- * 'Jazz '- * 'Arcee '- * '''Wheeljack- * Hound - * Silverbolt '- * '''Air Raid '- * '''Cliffjumper - Decepticons * 'Megatron '- * 'Starscream '- * 'Shockwave '- * 'Soundwave '- * 'Blitzwing '- * 'Shadowcat '- * 'BarTrap '- Notes Category:Browse